Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: One day, Chibusa realized that her eyes would always follow him. She didn't question herself too hard. AU ChibiusaxHelios


Well I wasn't expecting to be writing for this fandom... But I guess that's what happens when you read through all the re-relased mangas. Geez, I love the Sailor Moon manga.

I could go on and on about my love for Sailor Moon but I'd rather we get started.

**I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chibiusa was by all accounts a popular girl.

She was cheerful, easy-going, genuinely nice, fun, and (despite the strange way she liked to tie her hair up) very pretty. She had a lot of friends, both boys and girls. Everyone in her class liked her and plenty of students from other classes liked her as well.

Cibiusa was so used to people being cheerful around her that when a quiet transfer student was placed in her class, she wasn't really sure what to think.

He introduced himself as a foreign-born boy named Helios. Due to his sickly body and continuous stays at the hospital, he had to repeat his grade level once more, and despite being a year older, he hoped to get along with everyone.

Saying that he was handsome was an obvious understatement. As the girls in her class gushed at the boy and her friend leaned over to whisper about how handsome he was, Chibiusa simply stared.

After a while she knew that her eyes were certainly not deceiving her.

He was smile was warm, but his eyes were not.

.

.

.

.

Weeks passed and Helios began to blend into the class. Well sort of.

Girls from their class, other classes, and even other grades would constantly flock the pale boy. His smile never faltered.

Turning down invitations to eat lunch together, explaining that he didn't have a cellphone so he couldn't exchange numbers, and saying that he was, in fact, busy this coming weekend. Everything was done with a smile and a pleasant tone of voice. Girls eventually began backing away, much more content with watching from afar or snapping secret photos.

Boys hardly spoke to him. They didn't despise him (well, perhaps a few did), but many just didn't know

how to connect with him. His weak body made it impossible to invite him to play sports together. Many only spoke to him when necessary.

Thus began the time of the silent enigma.

That's what Chibiusa saw him as: an enigma. She had spoken to him a few times as well. He treated her the same as anyone else. Pleasant but not friendly.

She would see him sit at his desk most days, always a book in his hands. He was constantly reading. Perhaps that's why people kept their distance. He looked the most content when sitting alone reading.

Chibiusa began noticing the books he read. Sometimes they were historical. Other times they were fantasy books. Once he read the biography of a famous author.

She noticed him in the library, in the hallway, and (when the weather was nice) outside underneath a tree in the courtyard. Always a book on hand.

One day Chibiusa realized that her eyes would always follow him. Always recognize him.

She didn't question herself too hard.

.

.

.

.

He liked going to the library the most.

For two weeks Chibiusa had to cover for her friend as librarian at the small school library. It was a job that she was less than enthusiastic to take on, but her friend had practically begged for the weeks off to spend more time with her new boyfriend. Chibiusa accepted, cursing her own kindness.

After a few days to warm up to the job, Chibiusa began to truly enjoy it. She wasn't that much of a reader, but the casual conversations and recommendations from fellow students got her interested. Some days when the library was near empty, she would just wander down the aisles to see if she could find an interesting title to recommend.

That's when she realized that the library was never empty. There was always a silver-haired boy sitting at a small table next to a window in the reading area.

Chibiusa assumed that he would finish his book just before leaving because he would never check out any books. Then she thought that perhaps he just didn't want to check out books. Sometimes when she would declare the library closed he would simply look up at her, close whatever book he was reading, and place it back on the shelf he found it in.

Chibiusa half-hoped that before her two weeks were up, he would check a book out. That would at least give her a chance for conversation.

She didn't actually think her wish would come true.

.

.

.

.

"I would like to check this out, please."

"Hah?" Chibiusa looked up from the small notepad where she was doodling to the person who had spoken. Lo and behold, before her was the one-and-only Helios, his usual smile plastered on his face.

Suddenly, Chibiusa felt very flustered. "Oh, uh," she looked around just to make sure he really was speaking to her, "yeah, I'll do that for you."

Gingerly taking the book from his hands, she opened the cover and took out the check out slip. She did everything with her head hung low. She wasn't quite sure, but she was scared to meet his gaze. Chibiusa handed the book back, fully concentrating on the book instead of the boy.

"Ah," she let out unconsciously, "I read this book a few days ago."

"Yeah."

This time Chibiusa looked up at Helios. He was smiling at her but something was certainly different. It took her a moment to realize that it was actually less of a smile and more of a smirk.

He was smirking at her.

"I know."

And with that he strolled out out the library with an air of grace Chibiusa didn't think was possible for boys to have.

It wasn't until she packed up and went home did her heartbeat calm down enough to register his words.

_I know._

.

.

.

.

"I'd like to return this book, please."

Chibiusa didn't even have enough time to put her bag down at the librarian desk when a book was thrust at her. She looked up and saw a familiar smile. Looking back down at the book, she opened her mouth, "Didn't you just check this out yesterday?"

"Yes, well, when you have a sickly body, there isn't much else to do but read."

Chibiusa bit her lip. She wasn't quite sure if she stepped on a landmine due to his constant pleasant tone of voice. She decided not to say anymore and took the book out of his waiting hand. Placing it in the 'Return Bin' under the desk she looked back up, surprised to see the boy still there.

Helios's smile seemed to get just a bit wider, "I was wondering if you could give me some recommendations. Perhaps something of a similar genre?"

Chibiusa was fully panicking. This was the longest conversation she ever had with the boy. She mentally applauded herself at managing to still look calm despite her inner turmoil. "Um, of course. Just a moment."

She grabbed her name tag that gave her the title of librarian and walked around to the front of the desk. She motioned Helios to follow her and he nodded in response. Weaving through aisles, Chibiusa surprised herself with the knowledge she had gained after only working for a short while in the library.

Finally, the pair arrived at their destination. Chibiusa began pulling books out of the shelves and handing them to the patient boy until he had his hands full with six different books.

"Well, um, maybe one of these will catch your interest?" Chibiusa scratched the back of her head with embarrassment after realizing the amount of books she had handed to him.

Helios let out a small laugh and Chibiusa thought her heart skipped a beat.

He bowed his head a bit, "I'm sure something will. Thank you."

"A-anytime." Chibiusa scampered back to the front desk and Helios was left to chuckle and head over to the reading area.

For the rest of the time she was working, Chibiusa found excuses to busy herself with something near the reading area in the back. Whenever she would glance over at Helios, he always had his face buried in a book, the other books she recommended sitting on the table in front of him. She took a strange pride in the fact that he was reading books _she _recommended. She smiled as she walked back to the front desk.

Her happiness was cut short, however, when she realized that it was her last day working as librarian.

.

.

.

.

Chibiusa felt strange not going to the library to work during lunch or after school on the first day of the next week.

The friend she covered for thanked her profusely and even bought Chibiusa lunch that day. Chibiusa insisted that it wasn't a burden at all, and she knew that deep down that was the honest truth. She loved working as librarian.

After lunch, students began filing back into the classroom. Chibiusa couldn't help but notice a certain silver-haired boy walk in. Suddenly they locked eyes from across the room. Chibiusa tried not to look like a deer caught in headlights. Then she noticed the look on his face.

He was confused.

Chibiusa blinked and spun in her seat to the front of the class when the teacher arrived. She wished that Helios didn't sit behind her because she could practically _feel_ him staring at her.

Still, she couldn't deny the fluttery feeling in her stomach at the thought of him looking at her.

.

.

.

.

"Ah!"

Chibiusa's friends spun to look at the girl who had let out the small outburst.

"I forgot my English textbook," Chibiusa frowned remembering that she had left it in her desk. Her frown deepened at the thought of having to walk back to school after halfway making it home.

One of her friends rolled her eyes, "Well you better go back to school and get it. We have English homework due tomorrow."

Suppressing a groan, Chibiusa bid her friends good-bye and began jogging back to school.

The thought of stopping by the school library after getting her text book suddenly appealed to her.

.

.

.

.

She got to the school a bit later than she expected. Jogging to her classroom, Chibiusa quickly retrieved her textbook and made her way across the school to the library.

She hadn't realized how far the library actually was compared to her classroom. Chibiusa found herself going from walking to speed-walking to a brisk jog. It was late and she wasn't sure if the library was closed yet.

Finally, she made it to the familiar sliding doors of the library. Chibiusa felt nervous for reasons she didn't really want to acknowledge. She flattened out her skirt and took a deep breath before stepping forward to grab the handle of the door. With one more deep breath, she pulled the handle.

The door wouldn't budge. It was locked.

Chibiusa let out a large sigh. She wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment. A part of her wanted to laugh at the anti-climactic situation.

"It just closed a few minutes ago."

Chibusa jumped and spun around, completely surprised by the sudden voice.

"H-H-Helios!" The pink-haired girl wanted to slap herself for not only stuttering but for speaking so loudly.

The boy chucked a bit, "Yes?"

Chibiusa had absolutely no idea what to say or do, thus she went with, "Uh, well. I m-mean. Wha- Why are y-you still here?"

Helios raised an amused eyebrow at the stuttering girl. His smile got a bit wider.

It was always amusing to be around this girl.

"I was actually hoping to see you, Chibiusa."

The boy very much so enjoyed watching Chibiusa's face turn about seven different shades of red.

"W-why would you-"

"I was wondering why you weren't working as librarian anymore."

The question caught Chibiusa off guard. Sure, she worked as librarian for two weeks, but she had only spoken to the boy once. Why was he so concerned? She tried not to think too deeply about it.

"I, well, I was just covering for a friend."

"Hmmm," the boy hummed in understanding, "That's too bad. I enjoyed your recommendations."

Chibiusa swallowed hard. If her heart beat any faster, she would probably go into cardiac arrest.

"C-can I ask you something?"

Helios's smile faltered a bit as he blinked in surprise. He quickly gained back his composure, "Yes, what is it?"

"U-um, that is," Chibiusa fiddled with the hem of her skirt, "That time..."

Helios was now completely confused. She girl trailed off and her face has hidden by her hair. Still, he found her cute. He took a small step closer to her.

Suddenly, Chibusa's head whipped up, surprising the boy.

"That time you checked out the book I had read. How did you know I had read it?"

Chibiusa had a look of determination plastered on her face, but her cheeks were still blaring red. Helios suppressed a laugh and took another step forward.

"Ah, well, that's simple."

Chibusa just noticed the ever-shrinking space between the two of them. When had he gotten so close? Why was he still walking toward her? Her back lightly hit the door behind her. She realized that she had been stepping away, and now she had no where to go.

Helios bent at his waist slightly to he was completely face-to-face with Chibiusa.

She could feel his breath on her face. Their noses were so close to touching. Chibusa wasn't even sure if she was thinking straight anymore.

"It's because I've been watching you just as much as you've been watching me."

Chibusa's heart went into overdrive. He knew she was watching him.

"Tha-" She wanted to explain herself but she never got the chance.

He kissed her.

At that moment, Chibusa knew. Helios was not the polite handsome boy all the other girls labeled him as. He wasn't even the silent enigma Chibiusa labeled him as.

He was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

And he had caught her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! When I thought about what this one-shot was going to be about, I had a completely different idea... Ah well. All's well that ends well.

If you liked this, then drop me a review! And if you really liked it, then check out my other stuff! This is the only Sailor Moon fic I've done, but who know what the future may hold... /gaze out into the sunset.

Until next time~


End file.
